After all this time
by Limitless.28
Summary: High school AU in which the titan shifter and the 104 squad member attend a private high school specializing in training the titan shifters. The fall of the titans, a hostile reality and the disappearance of a certain shifter. They are reunited after 1-year at a new school. What has changed within that year? What will change at their new school?


**A/N-** I don't own shingeki no kyojin. It is the property of Hajime Isayama respectively.

Also, I had to change a few things about the original story. Please don't hate me, enjoy!- (^0^)/

* * *

><p>'Freak of nature!'<p>

'He should never have been born…'

'A threat to humanity'

A 'Monster'. Comments as such described how most felt about him. Everyone stared at him with eyes full of fear and hate, staring at him as though he were no longer human.

A whole year had passed since the downfall of the titans, and the world was beginning to head towards a new era. The damage done to the walls was irreparable and the decision to continue living without the protection of the walls was made.

A new beginning for humanity in a forgotten world whose existence was once only a rumour. A world of endless seas of water, rocky hills that stretched thousands of metres into the sky, fields of flowers and wildlife.

And the people who made this all possible were the survey corps. They fought knowing full well that there was a possibility they would perish that day; and for many that was the case. But, for those that survived on that day, where blood was spilled and lives were lost, they would see the beginning of a brighter future.

However, though the survey corps had the strength and the determination, they alone could not have prevailed without the help of those who held the same sheer power and size the titans possessed. Just as the saying goes..

'Fight fire with fire'

What were needed to defeat the titans were other titans, or more specifically the…

Titan shifters.

July 7- Present day"

"Oops, sorry" he said sarcastically as he spilled his noodles onto the brown haired boy, covering his mouth with his hands dramatically as he 'apologized'.

" The Fuck! You did that on purpose!" he yelled as he stood for his seat.

An argument had broken out attracting the undivided attention of everyone in the high school cafeteria. Everyone stopped midway conversation and eating, and turned to face the current scene unfold.

"Calm down Eren.." he placed a hand on his shoulder, "It was probably just an accident…" he said reassuringly, trying to prevent the situation from getting out of hand, although Armin knew full that it was no accident.

Mikasa sitting on the other side of the table handed him some tissue to dry himself off. She then stared at the blonde boy, with piercing grey eyes that could kill.

The blonde haired boy flinched under her gaze, before he retorted at the not so false accusation saying,

" You can't prove anything!"

he muttered under his breathe quietly but not quite enough. "… no one would believe in the words of a monster anyway"

"What did you just s-"

…was the last thing heard before it became physical and the argument escalated into a fight.

That was the fourth time in a week that Eren had got into a fight. And here he was again at the principal's office. Last time his punishment for fighting was a suspension.

He gulped as he sat in the small office, thinking about what his punishment would be this time.

The interior of the office consisted of stacks of paper, a book shelf in the left corner and the old oak desk he was currently sitting in front of. There was small window overlooking the entrance and the familiar scent of fresh orchids at the window porch.

The door opened with a loud creak and there entered the principal of Maria High.

"Principal Pixis…"

Pixis walked over to his desk and sat down. He looked at Eren for a few moments, eyes gazing at him as if searching for something. He eventually closed his eyes and let out a loud sigh. When he opened his eyes again he nodded slightly as to let him explain what had happened this time.

"It's not my fault! He started it!" he said defensively.

" And it's not just him, it's everyone!...all because I'm a.."

"You're getting transferred…"

"So what if I'm a titan shifter, I helped kill the-" Erens eyes grew wide.

"W-wait, what!?" he said in disbelief.

Pixis' smile grew wider at Erens expression.

"You remember commander Erwin and captain Levi, don't you?"

Erens eyes grew slightly wider at the mention of the two names as he nodded. How could he forget? The commander of the survey corps, who was willing to take any risks to ensure the survival of humanity, and the captain, who had kicked him in the face enough times on their first encounter to the point of being unrecognizable. He fought under their orders on that day along with everyone else. He could never forget.

" Yes, well…they have started a special boarding school.. but not just any other boarding school… it's a school for people…"

With a small motion of his hand, he gestured towards Eren,

"…just like you."

Eren, thick-headed as always, was slow on the uptake and did not really understand what the Principal had meant.

He raised his eyebrow in confusion, "What does that mean?"

Pixis rubbed his temples with his fingers and sighed still not able to get used to the boys hard-headedness, " When I say others like you I mean…titan shifters."

Erens eyes grew wide for the second time that evening.

"It's a new remote boarding school not too far from here… they have already gathered all the other titan shifters there already. Well, that is, everyone except… you."

"Wait a second." Eren said in complete disbelief. "You mean Reiner, Bert, Ymir and…" he clenched his fist remembering, "Annie will be there too?!"

_I haven't seen her since that day. Will she really be there? She just left without telling anyone where she was going… and just disappeared…_

While Eren was still deep in thought reminiscing about Annie's mysterious disappearance, Pixis continued explaining the conditions of transferring.

"Yes they will. You'll learn to utilize your unique abilities there under their guidance and along with the other titan shifters. To the government titan shifters still pose a threat, in their eyes, to people… "

"However this will help you gain better control over your powers and… if the time ever comes, hopefully it never will, that we ever need your powers again…you'll be ready"

Pixis' demeanour suddenly became less of excitement and more serious. He began to speak in a more sombre tone.

"I know it's been hard for you. Although you helped us defeat those titans that day some people are treating you like this…"

Eren snapped out of his deep thinking and a new feeling of irritation and anger arose. He didn't understand. _Why do they all look at me as if I am a monster? They all look at me with…with those eyes._

"But it's not everyone. There are of people who appreciate and are grateful for what you've done for us…"

"Well, enough about that." He said ending the current conversation there.

"Oh! That's right! I forgot to mention your friends Armin and Mikasa right? They also been invited to the boarding school"

Eren raised his head to the sound of his friends' names being mentioned.

"Others from the 104 squad have also been invited. They think it's a good since you all know each other and… in order for you to train you need people to train against."

Eren sat there for a while trying to process everything he had just heard.

_This is great! No one's going to treat me like shit there, I get to see everyone again, Mikasa and Armin get to come AND I get to train my titan shifting and control it better! Maybe I'll even get an awesome new power. Armour like Reiner? Hhmm, or maybe crystalize like-_

"So, Eren, are you interested?"

The answer for Eren was obvious and he answered immediately, not giving it much thought (not like he gave most thought to lots of things anyway)

"Okay, I'll do it!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Hope you enjoyed the start. I'm not really sure how long this will be or how often I'll update but I hope it doesn't turn out to be a bad story.


End file.
